


A Heavenly View

by ncdover1285



Series: Darkness and Light [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, But it's in memories, Fandom Trumps Hate, Heaven & Hell, M/M, Sam Winchester mentioned, Soulmates, but thoughts about underage, not really underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncdover1285/pseuds/ncdover1285
Summary: This is a time stamp of sorts for my work Darkness and Light and was written for the Fandom Trumps Hate. It can be read alone, but does make more sense if you read that one first.Dean has a lesson to learn in Heaven, Castiel is the Angel that has to teach him that lesson. Will he learn what he needs to know or will he get lost in his memories?
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Darkness and Light [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023613
Kudos: 4
Collections: Fandom Trumps Hate 2020





	A Heavenly View

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shealynn88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shealynn88/gifts).



> Alright lovelies, this was written for Shealynn88 who was so lovely as to bid on my work for Fandom Trumps Hate, she is also the one who drew the art for Darkness and Light that was absolutely amazing! So a big thank you to her, and I hope that this was what she wanted. This year has been insane and this was actually very therapeutic to write and draw. The cover is drawn by me as part of my work for FTH. I hope that you all enjoy this Heavenly View.

Castiel knew that this was wrong, but he had made a bet with the demon and he was going to stick to it. I mean, the Winchesters belonged together and he didn’t really see any harm in showing them that. It would only help them to see the big picture in the long run, maybe help them to understand their codependency. The fact that they would have to parade around in stereotypical wings for a while shouldn’t hurt them. 

Once he had met Dean Winchester though, he started to doubt his decision even more. The older Winchester hated the wings. Granted, they didn’t really look like angel wings, but more like a very fluffy feather duster. This description was Dean’s not Castiel’s, but it was rather appropriate and accurate. A little humiliation might be good for the human. He didn’t seem to be the humble type and maybe he would need this to bring him down to a level that he would listen.

Castiel had a goal, and at the moment it’s seemed like a rather large one. This goal was that he wanted the Winchester’s to understand heaven wasn’t all bad. He needed them to see that there was purpose in what they did here. He knew that they would be dragged into heaven and hell’s business and he had a partnership that he was working on that should help them to avoid a really big mess all together, but he couldn’t solely rely on that. If the Winchester’s thought that either heaven or hell would be a problem then they would intervene and cause even more trouble for not only themselves, but also the Angels. He needed a way to keep them busy as well, a busy Winchester would be less likely to get in the way. 

It had been said that they were overly codependent and that they would always take care of the other over anything else, that would be how they got into the whole Heaven versus Hell thing in the first place. This would probably be enough to keep them busy since they were always getting themselves into some kind of trouble, but Castiel didn’t want to take any chances. He had to show Dean that it was okay to love Sam as more than a brother. It was even encouraged by heaven. He just wanted to make sure that he put the host in the Winchester good graces as well, because everyone knows how determined they can be and father help whoever was on their bad side. 

Dean grumbled about being kept away from his brother for a while. Once it was explained that time worked a little different in heaven he seemed to calm down some. He was more worried about Sam thinking that he had ran off than anything else. He also didn’t want his little brother worrying about him being gone so long. Castiel explained that a month here could be as short as a day on earth. This helped ease his fears some, since he knew that his brother was also off learning the ways of being a demon, and wasn’t that a thought that he never wanted to think about. Sam was always the innocent one and he was in Hell while Dean was in Heaven, that just didn’t sit well with Dean. He needed to learn whatever lesson that he was supposed to and get back to his brother before something bad happened.

Castiel decided that the main thing that Dean needed to know about was that soulmates shared a heaven. If he could understand that concept then he would know what it meant when he showed him the one he shared with Sam. He didn’t think that Dean was ignorant, just selectively dumb. If he didn’t want to see something then it would be hard for Castiel to show him. If he could break through that shell somehow though, earn Dean’s trust even just a little, then he would have an easier time convincing him of the truth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean was curious about the setup in Heaven. He had always thought that it would be plush gardens with everyone roaming around, that was when he thought of it at all. It wasn’t something that he considered real. They had dealt with all sorts of supernatural beings, but never any that had a connection to Heaven. He really should have known though, if demons were a thing, then it would make sense that Angels were real also. They just hadn’t been there to help the Winchesters, and Dean knew plenty of other people who were undoubtedly more religious than him, that they had not helped in their hours of need. So Dean had come to the conclusion that they weren’t real. It was easier than the alternative, that they just didn’t care. 

He knew that there were some questions that needed asked, but Castiel seemed determined to show him around, give him the grand tour if you will. He would hopefully get a chance to ask the questions later, after they finished the tour. He wondered where they had been for so long, if they were as uncaring as he thought, why they didn’t help when people thought that they were watching over them, a million questions burned below the surface, but for now, he would bide his time and try his best to learn, whatever it was that he was here to learn. He needed to get back to Sam.

This looked like a bureaucratic nightmare. There were offices for the Angels that seemed to be in charge, and there were gathering places for the Angels, but all the souls of humans seemed to be locked away. This was kind of concerning for Dean, because it seemed like it would be lonely. The few times that Dean had imagined Heaven, this was nothing like what he pictured. Castiel was quick to jump to the defense of Heaven’s division. 

“The souls inside never realize that they are being held behind doors. They aren’t imprisoned, just contained. Each soul has memories of their life to keep them company. They relive those memories for eternity. To them, they are interacting with real people and going real places, or as real as they can remember them.” Castiel wasn’t honestly sure that he agreed with the segregation of Heaven, but he was an Angel, and they never questioned orders. That was why he had such a ready made answer, it was what he was expected to think.

“It’s a little different for soul mates however. They can actually interact with their soulmate, not just the memory of them. Your parents for example, share a Heaven, or room if you will. They have separate memories that are happy moments for them, but they have others that are shared. The birth of you and your brother for example. In those memories they are able to interact with each other, and if they chose to do so they could create more memories because they are both in the same Heaven.” This was an opportunity for him to let Dean know about some of the positives of sharing a Heaven with one's soul mate. 

That actually didn’t sound as bad to Dean, if you are going to be trapped somewhere a loop of your best hits doesn’t sound like the worst place to be. He wondered if his dad and mom had realized that they could interact. Dean wasn’t sure that either one of his parents would have known about Angels, but his mom had believed, so it was possible. As suspicious as John Winchester had been of everything though, he probably would have found some way to make sure that Mary wasn’t some sort of supernatural creature. 

This thought made Dean snort out loud and caused Castiel to look at him with his head kind of cocked to the side. It was a look that Dean had brought out of the Angel a few times now and usually meant confusion. “Nothing, just thinking of Dad trying to find a way to check that Mom wasn’t a monster, but if they had been in their memories for a while then it’s possible he thinks she’s just a hallucination anyway.” His dad was stubborn, but there were times when Dean was younger and John had gone on a drinking binge that he would see Mary. Those were usually the worst nights for the boys and they would end up hiding in their room until John sobered up.

Castiel didn’t have the heart to tell him that his father wasn’t actually in the Heaven that he was supposed to share with his mother. It was something else that would cause dissension between the Winchesters and the host. It was better left with them assuming that he was where he was supposed to be in their eyes instead of where he was actually created to be. Hopefully, John Winchester would be the only Righteous Man that Heaven would need and Dean would never need to know that he was meant for Hell as well. Dean’s soul was so bright that it had initially taken Castiel by surprise, and he couldn’t imagine that soul tarnished by Hellfire. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One of the general meeting areas was made to look like The Garden, but it was only an illusion, much like a lot of Heaven had become. Castiel still decided that this would be a good place to take a break and talk over a few things with the eldest Winchester. It was one of Castiel’s favorite spots in Heaven, even if he knew that it wasn’t real. There was also a Heaven that he liked to visit that belonged to an autistic man, but he thought that taking Dean there would be an invasion of the man’s privacy.

“Not going to lie, Cas, this place really is beautiful, but I still have no idea why you thought it was necessary to show me all of this. It surely can’t be protocol to bring a human up here and share your secrets.” This was said around a rather large bacon cheeseburger with extra onions that Castiel simply scrunched his nose up at. The food was amazing and Dean had been surprised at the set up and care that had to come in making all of the Heavens. The Angels might be selfish in the fact that they didn’t help those that needed them on Earth, but at least they put a lot of thought into each person’s after life. 

This statement was regarded with another head tilt in confusion, but Dean was having trouble figuring out what this one was for. Surely it wasn’t something that was regularly done or they would have heard of someone who knew of the existence of the place. There was no record of any hunter ever encountering an Angel, and definitely none that had taken a tour of Heaven. Bobby would know about that if no one else did, he was the one that kept track of all the lore anyway. 

“I have only had my name shortened by my brethren, and I must say that their version is rather off putting. I do however like the name Cas. It’s different, but not in a bad way.” Cas had seemed to actually put some thought into a name that Dean had accidentally called the Angel. It made Dean wonder what other names the Angels would have called him, but the only things that came to mind were not very angelic. Again, that might be why Cas hadn’t like the other names that the Angels had graced him with.

“It’s just a nickname Cas, your full name is really a mouthful. I’m glad that you like it though and sometimes brothers pick nicknames that they know will bother you on purpose. Do you really think that Sam liked being called Bitch the first time I used it? It just kind of stuck and he got used to it and it became our thing.” Dean shrugged and went back to his burger. He hadn’t meant to talk about Sam more, it was just something that he did, Angels make Heavens and Dean Winchester talks about his brother. 

The affection that Dean showed while talking about his brother was all the confirmation that he needed to know that Heaven had indeed been correct at assigning the brothers as soulmates, not that he was really questioning it. However, sometimes soulmates were born into situations that caused it to be difficult to accept each other. It wasn’t always siblings, sometimes gender played a role and other times it was skin color. These were all things that Heaven was ignorant to, simply because they were not viewed as issues and most of the time the Angels weren’t made aware of things that society viewed as wrong because they did not interact with humans that often. 

“You seem to really care for your brother.” Cas didn’t mean anything by this, it was simply an observation that he had made. It was a wonderful thing to see, genuine care shining out of his eyes. The way that Angels interacted with their brothers and sisters was not affection based, but duty based and was something that was very different from what Dean was insinuating about the nickname. There were a few that Cas had cared about and shared affection with, but they were no longer around.

“Of course I do! He’s my brother, we would do anything for each other and it would pay for you feather dusters to remember that.” Dean was a little upset by Castiel’s comment, but he wasn’t really sure why. If they could just snatch him away from his brother, surely it was nothing for them not to know how family worked. They had each other’s back, they were there when the other really needed them. In Dean and Sam’s case, they were all the other one had.

“I meant no harm. It is actually nice to see. My brothers’ and sisters' relationships are quite different. Angels aren’t meant to care for each other the way that human’s do. It’s refreshing.” Again Castiel thought of Gabriel and Balthazar, they were a few of the Angels that seemed to defy this stigma, but again they weren’t around and Castiel tried not to think of them too often.

This actually calmed Dean down some. He was quite proud of his brother and was glad that others could see how much they meant to each other. The only problem that he had was if the good guys could see it, then so could the bad guys. They knew that the best way to get to one was to mess with the other. That was part of the reason that Dean was weary about them being separated now and in totally different realms. The regular everyday monsters that they had fought seemed to figure it out fairly easily, he should have known that supernatural creatures on steroids would also know.

“Alright feathers, let’s get back to the tour. That’s what we’re here for right, not to discuss your family issues?” Dean got up and realized that he had no idea where to go next, which left him looking back at Castiel who was still sitting under the tree. He was trying to figure out what route to take, which part of Heaven he should show Dean next, but he was unsure of his thoughts.

Standing up himself, Castiel couldn’t help but to think that this could make things easier or harder. Dean Winchester was very protective over the way that others viewed his relationship with Sam and he was sure that it had caused the hunter a lot of grief over the years, but it just wasn’t something that they worried about here. It was natural for soulmates to be drawn to one another for a long time before anything ever manifested between the two of them. It was why the brothers were so protective over one another. “Yes, we should go. I have something that I would like to show you.” It was time to show Dean his own Heaven that he would be sharing with Sam. What happened next would depend on how Dean took the news that he and Sam were soulmates.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“We’ve already seen the hall of doors, Cas. How about showing me something I haven’t seen already.” Some of the names on the doors were familiar, but they weren’t in alphabetical order or anything. “What’s special about these souls?” He noticed that his parents Heaven was in this section, along with Pastor Jim and Caleb. Dean thought he knew what the connection was, but he wanted to be sure. Why would Heaven want to keep all the hunters in one area, unless they were worried about them breaking out and wreaking havoc, but that seemed to Dean what this was. 

“These are the Heaven’s of Hunters. Your and Sam’s Heaven is on this hall as well. I’m sure that you know several names along the hall if you were to continue down, but I would like you to see your Heaven Dean. It really is something to experience a Heaven before there is anyone occupying it.” Cas walked a little further down the hall determined for Dean to at least see the door. He was anticipating some disagreement after that, but he had to get him down the hall that far first. He wasn’t surprised that Dean was looking over the names on the doors and even saw him wince a few times. They were probably doors of hunters that Dean had known and possibly even some that he had cared about. 

Dean noticed what Cas said, but assumed that it meant his and Sam’s Heaven’s would be close to one another. That would make sense since they were both hunters and both shared a last name, other sibling pairs had been side by side as well. So it caught him off guard when he saw both of their names written across the door, accompanied by their birthdates. “I thought you said only soulmates shared a Heaven, like my mom and dad. I saw other names of hunters that I know were siblings and they weren’t sharing a Heaven. Why are me and Sam different?”

Dean wasn’t really complaining, he was just confused. If Heaven was messing with him because they knew about his not completely brotherly feelings for his brother then he was going to find some way to get out of this bureaucratic nightmare. He was starting to work himself up, because if these feathered douche bags could see it then there was a possibility that other hunters had seen it or even worse Sam could have seen it. Cas was talking, but he only caught the end of what he said. “... because they weren’t soulmates.”

“Wait, I don’t understand. They don’t share a Heaven because they aren’t soulmates, so why do Sam and me share a Heaven then? Are you trying to say that my brother is my soulmate? That’s kind of jacked up Cas, even for you.” He wasn’t trying to be mean, he was feeling cornered and his fight or flight instincts were kicking in and he wasn’t sure how the hell to get out of here so fight it was. The fact that there wasn’t any known way to gank and Angel didn’t slow him down, nor did the fact that he would still have to find a way out of here and then get his brother out of Hell. 

“Yes Dean, that is exactly what I’m saying. It is not in fact ‘jacked up,’ soul mates are a Heaven specialty, don’t you think that we would know something about them? We don’t see a problem with siblings being soulmates or even same gendered persons. Neither of those are things that Heaven takes issue with, they are problems created wholly by humans.” The jacked up was even accompanied by air quotes that distracted Dean enough that he almost forgot why this upset him so much. 

“Fine, I’ll take a look inside and see whatever it is you want to show me.” Dean knew that he sounded sulky, but he actually did kind of want to see what was in store for him and Sam. He wasn’t one hundred percent buying that Heaven was okay with this, but he wanted to believe. It would mean that he hadn’t been crazy in believing that there was a pull between him and Sam all these years. It would also be educational, hell, who else could say that they knew what they were going to see when they got to the after life. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean wasn’t really sure what to expect when he walked through the door, but it sure wasn’t to be back in the house that they had lived in when they were in Lawrence. Dean looked back at the Angel that had taken him into his Heaven, only to find him gone and Dean was completely surrounded by the past. Deciding that the only option that he had was to go forward, Dean began looking through the house. He still remembered the layout of the house, it was like it was ingrained in him, even if it had been years since he had been here and he was only four the last time.

He found the memory that this part of his Heaven was built on, upstairs in Sammy’s bedroom. He remembered the sense of pride that he had when little Sammy was born. He was the big brother and therefore the one who was supposed to look after his little brother no matter what. This was a memory of him telling Sam good night and tucking him in. It was one of the first memories that Dean had of Sam being the one who dictated what everything that he would do for the rest of his life. That wasn’t a bad thing either, putting Sam first was something that he had wanted to do, maybe even needed to do.

Dean wasn’t entirely sure where his parents were, but if it was constructed from his memories they probably weren’t in the memory at all. At four years old, Dean didn’t care where his parents were, only that he was able to take care of Sammy. He looked over at baby Sam, who was bright eyed and innocent and he could feel his heart tug. They were both so innocent back then, they didn’t know anything about the monsters that go bump in the night or the hunters that killed them. This was a happy time, back before the fire and before losing both of his parents. This was a time where the only thing that he was worried about protecting Sam from was a scraped knee when he was a little older, or from being lonely or scared of the dark. The last thought came as Dean turned on the night light and flipped the switch to turn off the overhead. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When the light went out, Dean was outside of his childhood home and on an abandoned road in the middle of nowhere. This was one of his favorite memories and he wasn’t surprised that it made his best hits. He and Sam were shooting off fireworks and his dad was out of town, so it was only the two of them. Sam was only around ten years old and already so feisty, if he didn’t get his way he would fight like all hell. That was the whole reason that their dad had let Dean stay behind, he didn’t feel like arguing with Sam, but Dean had never been happier.

Walking over to the rusty pick up that had been left by the hunter that rented the little house out to John, Dean remembered the time that it took to fix it up and get it running again just so they could come out here and do this. He hadn’t wanted to steal a car and there was no way that they could have carried all those fireworks far enough out of town to not be caught, so he had spent hours getting it running while Sam watched on from the porch while reading a book. 

Sam’s laughter brought him back to the current memory and Dean felt his own face soften. Even though they had been through some things by this point, Dean had tried to keep his brother's innocence intact. His dad had made him teach Sammy how to fight and make sure that he knew what lore they had on as many monsters as possible, but Dean had managed to keep him out of the field. He didn’t want Sam to have to grow up as quickly as he had, that was why this memory was so important. It was him being able to watch Sam simply being a kid.

He sat on the bed of the truck watching Sam play with a sparkler, they had set off the bigger ones that they brought with them and were just having fun spending some time together. There was a cooler full of beer and it wasn’t too hot, it was a perfect night and Dean tried not to think about the fact that John had shown up the next morning demanding that they move on to the next area. Sam had been so upset, but Dean tried to remind him that they would find some way to have fun at the next place too.

The next thing Dean knew Sam was dragging him by his arm and demanding that they have a sparkler war, and it had been so long since they simply goofed off together that Dean wasn’t going to pass up this opportunity. They played for hours, much longer than they actually had in real life, and Dean hadn’t realized how long it had been until the sun started peaking over the horizon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Looking around Dean realized that he wasn’t on the same back road anymore, but he was beside a beautiful lake that was surrounded by trees and only had one cabin nestled in the countryside. He remembered the summer that they stayed here as well, it was the summer that his thoughts about his brother had started drifting into the direction of inappropriate. Sammy was sixteen, so he didn’t need Dean staying with him anymore, but Dean had been hurt on a hunt and John hadn’t had time to deal with an injured son. He had sent him back to Sam for him to take care of, it had pissed Dean off at the time, but looking back it had been a blessing.

Sam was happy that he would be able to spend some time with Dean, just the two of them, so he had been in a better mood than usual. He had actually had to take care of Dean at the beginning of the summer, but by the end Dean was up and around again and they were able to spend some time in the lake. That had been both a blessing and a curse, since it was hot the water felt amazing, but Sam had decided that since it was just the two of them they should skinny dip whenever possible.

Dean had not, in fact, been able to do very much skinny dipping since he was concerned about inopportune boners whenever he was around his brother. He had spent the first half of the summer making sure that things didn’t pop up when Sam had to help bathe and dress him, like that wasn’t embarrassing enough as it was without getting hard during the process. During the later part of the summer the only time that he really had to worry about it was when they were out at the lake.

Sam’s body had started filling out, even if he was still extremely lanky. His long legs and arms were still a little big for his body, but he wasn’t awkward with them. He was tall and the workouts that his dad imposed on him kept him in shape. He was beautiful and Dean had finally allowed himself to realize that, even if he would never act on it. It had made for some awkward moments, but it had also been one hell of a summer. 

Dean was brought back to his surroundings by the sound of the door on the cabin shutting, which directed his gaze back towards the cabin and to the gloriously naked form of his brother coming towards the lake. He looked down at himself and noticed that he was in a pair of ratty shorts that he would have easily gone swimming in while they were here. He decided that for now he was the only one in this Heaven for the time being and he was going to take advantage of that. He wouldn’t have to worry about his brother seeing his hard on because it was just the memory of his brother and that memory didn’t see anything.

Dean was enjoying his time in the lake, just being able to be with Sammy when he still looked up to him with an almost hero worship. They were playing around and splashing each other and Dean had almost forgotten where he was. He thought that this was a good thing for Heaven, but maybe not the best idea when he was supposed to be learning a lesson from his experience here. Watching Sam and not having to worry about what his face and body were giving away was a new experience, and he had let his eyes linger longer than he would have normally when Sam got out of the lake. His daily runs had already started shaping an ass that would be the death of Dean, he just knew it.

For some reason that brought his mind back to the Angel that was supposed to be guiding him, but he hadn’t seen since entering his own Heaven. Looking around, it was almost as if Dean had summoned him. He was standing just out of Sam’s sight through the trees and as much as Dean wanted to follow Sam up the hill and into the cabin, he needed to talk to Cas. So, he reluctantly got out of the lake and went to grab a towel that they would always bring down when they came swimming, only to find that he was back in his clothes and completely dry. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“That’s not creepy.” Dean wasn’t sure if he meant that Cas had been standing there watching him for who knows how long, or the fact that he had just been Angelically dressed, but either way something wasn’t sitting well with him.

“I didn’t change your clothing Dean, it is just something that happens when the memory is finished. I believe that you decided that you were done, so you were automatically dressed.” Cas could have just read that from Dean’s face, but he didn’t want to disillusion the hunter and wanted to be honest where he could, so he decided that he needed to let him in on a few other details about Angels. It might make it harder on them if any ever decided to go up against the Winchesters, but he didn’t have plans for that so it really wouldn’t hurt.

“I know that you are nervous about what you think that I saw, but I have had an insight into your thoughts since I arrived in your room. Angels can see the main thoughts that are at the surface of your brain when you think, it’s part of how we hear prayers that are not said aloud. I know that you have lusted after your brother for quite some time, but that isn’t anything that I find offensive and definitely is not something that you should feel guilty for. You are literally made for each other, and while not all soulmates are attracted to each other sexually it is generally what happens.” Cas didn’t want to scare Dean off, but he was running out of time. Dean would want to get back to Earth and Cas had shown him everything that he needed to while in heaven, now he just had to hope that Dean would take from it what he had planned.

“Okay, so I’m not as big of a freak as I thought I was, that doesn’t change the fact that Sam doesn’t feel the same. I can’t make him look at me like that and I won’t pressure him into something that he doesn’t want. So what good did showing me all this do? Now I know it’s okay to want my kid brother, but he doesn’t want me. It just makes things that much harder.” Dean was feeling a little frustrated because it would be harder to control himself now that he knew wanting his brother was what was expected of him. 

“Have you asked Sam how he feels? I seriously doubt that you have, but I can tell you that we have been watching you two for a while and from what I have seen he feels very much the same as you. It might take some convincing that his super heterosexual brother is not only into men, but also into his younger brother, but once that is established I think you will be pleasantly surprised at the outcome.” Dean just stood there for a moment looking at the Angel and wondering why they had been watching the Winchesters. Were they like a show on the action channel or something that they just tuned into or were they actively keeping tabs on them.

His train of thought was disrupted however when Cas announced that it was time to go back to the bunker. He still had more questions then answer and didn’t think that he had learned whatever lesson that he was meant to, but Dean definitely wasn’t going to argue about a chance to get out of here. “Alright, so did I pass whatever test I needed to? Will I lose the feather dusters? I feel like the only thing I did while I was here was play around in my Heaven and realize how bad I had it for my little brother.”

“I believe that you have learned all that you will need to pass the test, whether or not you lose the ‘feather dusters’ will depend on you and how you use the knowledge that you acquired while you were here. As far as how bad you have it for your little brother, talk to him. Like I said you might just be surprised at what he learned while he was away as well. Now go, you are able to leave whenever you like, just think about where you want to be and your wings will take you.” And with that, Dean was once again standing beside the lake all alone. He thought again about the Sam that was inside the cabin, but decided that he needed to get back to his Sam, the real one. He closed his eyes and felt a sense of vertigo hit him all of a sudden and then he could smell the bunker. He was home.


End file.
